User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Luna's Origin
Note: There is some violance on this Solo Story. This is a Solo Story about Luna's past. I haven't decided how she lost her memory, but here it is anyway. (P.S. any ideas are appreciated for Luna's lost of memory) Part 1: The ARK *in a dark void that is Project: Moonstone's consciousness* Project: Moonstone's voice: *inside her consciousness* ....What?.... Where am I?.... Who am I?...... What am I?... *voices are heard outside* PM's voice: Thouse voices.... Whom do they belong to?... ???: This will be you'r sister, Shadow. PM's voice: "Sister"? I have..... a brother?... Please... I wish to see the appearance of the brother of mine...... *a vision appeares to show Shadow looking at Project: Moonstone* PM's voice: Brother.... *feels warm* (aka, shes happy) *later* *another set of voices are heard* PM's voice: More voices?.... *a vision appeares to show Professor Garled and Black Doom* PM's voice: Who is this dark being I seek?.... Gerald: *in the vision* The girl's conditions are normal. Thanks to you'r DNA Black Doom, Project: Moonstone will progress her complete form in the same abount of time Project: Shadow has. PM's voice: What?... Do they mean.... brother?.... And this dark being... This "Black Doom".... is my father?.... *a few days later* *a siren noise appeares* PM's voice: What? What event is occuring? *a vision appeares to show Gerald working on a machine next to Project: Moonstone* PM's voice: What is he?...*suddenly feels sleepy* What... What is?.... *falls into a deep sleep* Part 2: 34 Years Later *at Eggman's base, an explotion erupts at the gate and two dark figures run in the area* Eggman: Whats this, intruders? Eggbots, attack and get rid of them! *as the robots attack, the two figures destroy the robots* *a spot light shines on one of the figures to reviel a younger vertion of Sabir* Sabir: C'mon, lets go! *runs into the base with the other figure* Sabir: I'll head to the west wing, you go east. Figure: *nods and runs east* Sabir: *runs to the west and into a room that is filled with robots protecting another door* This just gets better and better dosen't it? *destroyes all the robots* Sabir: Why would they protect this room? *enters the room to see that there was a pod inside* Whoa. *inside the pod is Project: Moonstone fully developed* Sabir: *gose to the pod and reads the lable on it out loud* "Project: Moonstone"... "aka: Luna Moonstone" Hmm... *accidentally presses a button that opened the pod and Luna falls out of it* Sabir: Whoa! *catches Luna* That was clost... Um... Miss? *shakes Luna* Luna: *opens her eyes half way*... Wha? Where.... Where is my father?... and brother?.... *loses consciousness again* Sabir: Oh man... *runs out of the room while carrying Luna* *hours later* Luna: *wakes up in a differant room on a bed* What? Where am I? How did I apear in this location? Sabir: *from Luna's side* You'r safe now. Luna: Huh? *turns to Sabir* Who... Who is thy? Sabir: I'm Sabir. I'm the one who broght you here. I think Doctor Robotmik was going to use you for his plans. Luna: Who? Sabir: I'm explain later, Luna. Luna: "Luna"? Sabir: Luna is you'r name, right? Luna: I... I am uncertain.... *sees her hands and arms and looks suprized* Sabir: ? Luna: *gets out of the bed and looks at her body and sees that she is wearing a forest green shirt with long sleeves, shoes and a black skirt* Sabir: Are you okay? Luna: I.... *sees a mirror and looks at her reflection* I am.... a hedgehog?... Sabir: I'm guessing this is you'r first day in relality, right? Luna: Yes... *turns to Sabir* What was the name thou has addrest me as? Sabir: You mean "Luna"? Yeah, It was labled on the pod you were in. The full name was "Luna Moonstone". Luna: "Luna"..... The name holds a plesent sound. Sabir: If thats you'r way of saying that you like it, then i like the name too. It's nice to meet you, Luna Moonstone. Luna: Tiss a pleasure to meet thy as well, Sabir. *smiles* Part 3: The Darkest Birthday *6 years later* Sabir: Luna? Where are you? Luna? Luna's voice: I am in thou's presance. Sabir: ? *looks around but dosen't see anything* Um.... Are you playing hid and seek? Luna's voice: No. i am upon thy. *suddenly Luna is seen visable again and in front of Sabir* Sabir: Whoa! How did you? I mean.... You were there the whole time? Luna: Yes. Sabir: Huh, looks like you can turn invisable. But nevermind that for now, I have something for you. *hands Luna a small box* Luna: *takes the box* With all do appreciation Sabir, what is the meaning of this action thou has done? Sabir: It's you'r 6th birthday, so I decided to give you something. Luna: *opens the box and sees a star in it* Oh my.... Tiss a beautiful star. Sabir: That isn't any ordinary star. That star holds a special power that can heal an injery. Also, it is said that if you comit an action of ultimate unselfishness, you may be able to get one wish. Luna: Ultimate unselfishness? What action is as such? Sabir: Well... No one knows exacly. But I'm sure you'll be able to uncover it. I was the guardian of this star through out most of my life. And I decided to give you this star to be it's next guardian. Whatever happens Luna, you can't let that star fall into the wrong hands. promis me that. Luna: I promis, Sabir. And I-- *sences a dark aura* ! Sabir: What wrong? Luna: I am uncurtain. I have senced a dark presance upon-- Sabir: Look out! *pushes Luna out of the way of a energy blast* Are you okay? Luna: Yes, but what was? *looks where the blast came from* *Dark Black is standing infront of a dozen drones and one of them has shot the blast* Dark Black: So you interfear with my plans once again, Sabir. Luna: *to Dark Black* Why has thou come upon this area in such an inconsiderate way? Dark Black: Because, I have come for you! Luna: Me? Sabir: Like thats going to happen! *grabs Luna's hand and runs out of the room with her* Dark Black: *comands the drones to go after them* Sabir: *runs through a safeguard door with Luna and closes it to block off the drones* Luna: Sabir, who is this dark stranger who wishes to capture me? Sabir: That was Dark Black. She is the leader of the D.N.A.. Darkest Nightmares Association. She and her association wants to controll peoples nightmares and use them for there own purposes. Luna: Why do they wish to-- *the door gets destroyed by and explosion that also pushes Luna on the ground on the right side of the hallway while it pushed Sabir on the ground on the left side of the hallway* *Dark Black comes walking towards Luna through the flames of the explotion* Luna: *looks at Dark Black with great fear* Dark Black: Time to eliminate this obstacle once and for all! *pulls out a sword and forces it tords Luna* Sabir: *sees whats going on* ! *runs infront of Luna and the sword gose through his stomach instead of hitting Luna* Luna: Sabir! Sabir: *weakly holds up a Chaos emerald* Chaos.... Controll... *throws the emerald at DB* Dark Black: *catches it* What the-- *telaports away dew to the chaos controll* Sabir: *falls on his knees and covers his stomach with one of his arms* Luna: Sabir.... *grabs Sabir's other hand* Quickly, we must-- *Sabir's hand slips out of Luna's grip* ? Sabir: Luna.... I'm sorry... but I won't be able to get out with you.... Luna: What? Sabir: You.... You have grown alot since we met... And I'm sure that you'll grow even more..... *sees another safeguard door behind Luna that leads outside, but was set to close vary soon*.. Luna... Its time for you to face the world..... Luna: Sabir.... Sabir: Luna..... I... i know how you can find you'r brother... Luna: Huh? Sabir: You'r name..... It isn't just Luna Moonstone..... Others will call you.... Project: Moostone.... You'r brother is Project: Shadow..... Find him.... And I'm sure you'll be safe...... and then you won't have to feel alone.... And I... I know You will be protected by him... and also by someone who.... who would love you like I have loved you.... Luna: Sabir? Sabir: Goodbye, Luna Moonstone. *uses his last bit of strangh to push Luna through the door behind her* Luna: Sabir! *the door closes* Sabir: *smiles at the door and whispers* Even if you can't see me..... I'll always be there with you... Luna... *completely colapes on the ground* Luna: Sabir?.... *moments later* *tears form in her eyes* Sabir, please respond! *more moments later*... Sabir... *cries* ???: *from behind Luna* Isn't this a shame? Oh well... *suddenly, Luna feels a sharp pain in her arm* Luna: Ah! *sees that theres a sleep dart on her arm and looks behind her to see Dark Black, then feels dizzy* Thou..... *falls asleep* Dark Black: As long as I have you, our entire opperation will be a succese. Part 4: Releising the Ultimate Nightmare *Luna opens her eyes to see that she is in a unfamilier room on the ground* Luma: What? Where is this location I am in? ???: Where your suppost to be. Luna: ! *look at where the voice came from* *Dark Black is standing on a platform looking down at Luna* Luna: Dark Black! Why has thou brought me to this area? DB: Because your the peice we need to complete our entire opperation. Luna: What.... What is the meaning of the words thou has spoken? DB: You'r brother is the Ultimate Lifeform, and you.... you'r the Ultimate Nightmare. Luna: Ultimate..... Nightmare? DB: Thats right. You are one of the two ultimate peices that was lost 40 years ago. Project: Shadow is the ultimate phisical being, you are the ultimate mental being. You'r brother holds gold chaos energy while you hold silver chaos energy. Luna: I... I will not heed thou's words! *turns away* DB: You can try to hide it for now. But someday, you will know the truth, like it or not. Now be a good girl and stay there while we prepare the opperation. Luna: I shall never take part in thou's plans! *sees a door, runs to it, hacks into it to open it and runs out of the room* DB: She always wants to play hard, dosen't she? Drones, capture her! *some drones chase after Luna* Luna: *gose through another door in the hallway and loses the drones* Ultimate Lifeform? What dose Dark Black's words mean? Huh? *sees a scepter that is glowing purple energy* What could this item be? *outside of the room* DB's voice: She is in the room with the Scepter of Darkness! Get her and make she that she dosen't mess with it! We need both of them. Luna: Dark Black wishes to use this item for evil purposes as well? *grabs the scepter* The action Dark Black wished to be reality shall never become true. Not acording to myself! *a drone breaks down the roor to the room Luna is in* Luna: ! *runs through another door with the scepter into a strange room* *something catches Luna's feet and causes her to trip and drop the scepture* *the scepture dosen't break* Luna: *looks to see that her feet are caught by steel grips* ?! Dark Black: Your lucky that the scepture didn't break. And I must thank you for letting yourself enter this room. You see, this is where we shall complete our opperation. Luna: ! Dark Black: Look around you, Luna. Luna: *looks around to see that she is standing on a platform with seven black Chaos Emeralds around her* Dark Black: Once we are done, you'r power as the ulitmate nightmare will be relised. Luna: What those thou wish to acomplish with my power?! DB: Simple. We want to controll people's nightmares so that they will be forced to obey us. Useing you'r power, we can give them nightmare so horrifying that they will have to obey. Luna: I will never agree to such a horrific plan such as thou's! DB: I knew you wouldn't. *picks up the scepture* That why we're going to use this. This scepture was used to seal a being witch was part of the Solaris Project 3 monthes ago. Once we relise that being traped in here and modifie it, we'll use it to seal you'r mind away from you'r body so that you won't have any choice but to obey. Luna: Thou shall never achive this goal! DB: Ofcourse we will. *steps off the platform* Activate the emeralds! *the black chaos emeralds charge with black energy and then all seven shoots Luna with the black energy* Luna: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *tries to fight it* I.... I will never!..... DB: Why try to resist? It's useless! You can't fight this transformation. Luna: No.... I will not!!! I have promissed Sabir I would discover my brother! I... I will not... DB: Sabir? Ha! He's a joke! He is nothing more than pathetic. Luna: ! What has thou named Sabir?.... DB: You heard me. He is pathetic. Luna: *gets really angry and a dark blast appeares and knockes everyone off there feet* *Dark Black drops the scepture and it didn't break* DB: What happened? *sees a shadow through the smoke* Whos there? *the smoke cleares and reviles Luna in her New Moon Nightmare form* New Moon Nightmare: .... *walks to DB and holds her up by her neck* DB: ?! New Moon Nightmare: I am.... the Ultimate Nightmare! *throws DB into the wall* DB: Ah! New Moon Nightmare: *uses her Night Slash to attacks everyone in the room multiple times and also destroyes the machines and the chargers that the Black Chaos Emeralds were in* *New Moon Nightmare's form changes back to Luna and Luna faints onto the ground* Luna: *quickly wakes up* Wha? What has-- *sees the room* *gasp* What event has occured? DB: *weakly* Y-you did this..... This is what you did in you'r ultimate nightmare form. This is you'r hidden power. Luna: ! I... I have acomplished all of this? *looks around the room in horror* I.... I.... *gabs the scepture and runs out of the building* *later after running a few miles away from there* Luna: *sitting in a ally way with tears comming down her face while holding onto the scepture* I... I can not belive how horrific my power could become..... I can never return to this monstosity that is the ultimate nighmare form of myself.... Part 5: Finally Over *a few days later* *Luna walks up to a cave entrance deep in a forest and enters it. Luna traviles to the deepest room of the cave* Luna: *uses her power to contact the being inside the scpture* the voice of the being sealed inside the scepture: What? Who are you? Luna: I hold the name of Luna Moonstone. I am the sibling of the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. I truly apologise for the darknes thou has witnessed upon the time of capture from Dark Black. Thankfully, thou is now free from her rath. *ends the contact* Luna: *looks at the scepture and then places it on a stone platform in the middle of the room* If thou is discovered by another.... I truely hope the outcome is not of darkness, but of light.... Fare thy well, scepture of darkness. *leaves the cave* *hours later, at the reserch center where Luna used to live that is now in ruins* Luna: *holding a flower while standing in front of a rock the has "Sabir the Hedgehog-a brave hearted soul and kind hearted friend" ingraved on it* Sabir..... Befor thou's death, I have promissed thy I would discover my brother and to face this world with bravery.... *places the flower next to the rock* I will hold onto this promiss and find my brother. I will heed thou's wish and never abandon this promiss. *places her hand ontop of the rock* Fare thy well, Sabir the Hedgehog. *walks away* *and so after that, Luna kept her promiss and began to serch for her brother. However.... after some time, Luna lost her memory and could only remember her name. Luna came across Dark Black again and was turned into New Moon Nightmare again and Dark Black gave her the curse of turning into a human after every other blue moon. Since then, Luna has hidden herself in the shadow only to reviel herself as a shadow that stands infront of the full moon. Sometime after, Luna joined Black Doom and Red and thought they could help her with her curse. However, she soon discovered that they were tricking her and Luna left them. Since then, she was chased by Jade the Fox as Jade was hired many times by diffrant people to asassinate the Shadow of the Moonlight. Luna felt more alone and frightaned then befor.... untill she met The Chaotix* (flash back) Luna: *holds her arm while looking back and while running forward but dosen't see Espio and bumps into him* Luna: ?! Espio: Who the heck are you? (the end) Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories